How We Used To Be
by LadyLush
Summary: With a lovely new fiance, Rose Weasley was over her rebellious teenage past. That is, until Malfoy waltzed back into her life '"Who was that, darling?" asked Seth, perplexed. Ron chuckled. "You just had the privilege of seeing Rose's ex-husband."'
1. Chapter 1

Hey, don't worry if you're reading my other stories and you think I've abandoned them, because I promise you I haven't. I think I've been stuck with them because I've had this story in my head. Now a couple of chapters have been written, I thought I might as well share it with you guys :) Thank you, I hope you enjoy it, and I can't wait to read your reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Rose Weasley wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She knew her grandfather Arthur Weasley, the very same grandfather that had just been lowered to the ground, would not want his granddaughter to cry- even if it was his funeral. She stared at the names etched onto sleek black marble gravestone.

_Molly Weasley_

_October 30 1950 – November 6 2029_

_A loving wife, mother, grandmother and great grandmother_

_She will always be loved and missed._

_Arthur Weasley_

_February 6 1950 – March 2 2030_

_A loving husband, father, grandfather and great grandfather_

_He will always be remembered and adored._

It had been horrible to lose her grandmother to Wizarding Flu but the effect it had taken on her grandfather had been devastating. The whole family had known it was only a matter of time that Arthur Weasley succumbed to death – having not been able to live on without his beloved wife – but it was still upsetting none the less. They had both lived full lives, a little bit short on Wizard's standards but, Rose knew their lives had been happy. For that she was grateful.

She gently tossed the red rose she had been holding in her hand onto the coffin, which was already covered in flowers. A tear rolled down her pale cheek. In the twenty four years of her life she had never truly felt like a grownup – she had always felt like she was a child masquerading as an adult – that is until now. Her grandparents had been a link to her childhood, a safety net she could always fall back on which had now been whisked away from under her feet. Sure, she still had her parents, thank Merlin, but it wasn't the same.

"Darling, I know you're making goodbyes but I think some of your family want to talk to you," said Seth softly, gently taking her hand in his and placing the other hand on her elbow in a comforting manner. Rose nodded her flashed her fiancé a quick, small smile. She glanced to where the aforementioned family were standing. It was her father, her brother Hugo, her cousin Albus and her Uncle Harry. They were all talking about something serious from the looks of it, but then she hardly doubted it would be something amusing given the situation.

"It's fine, Seth," replied Rose. "I think I was just about finished anyway. Thank you, Seth, I know that your my fiancé so you sort of have to be here to not look like a total git but you've been great throughout all of this. I just want you to know that I really appreciate it."

"Rose, we're getting married in six months, I love you," smiled Seth, his hazel eyes glowing with what Rose could only describe as adoration. "I'm not here for you because I have to be, but because I want."

"I love you, too."

"I think you should go to your dad now, I don't know what's happened but I think he wants to see you," said Seth, letting go of her hand. "I'll be here if you need me."

Rose smiled once more before walking over to the little huddle of the assortment of family members, her smile slowly fading as she neared them.

"What's going on?" asked Rose, sharply raising her eyebrows as they all fell silent. It seemed they had been arguing. Her father was red in the face, as was her brother where as her cousin and uncle just looked exasperated. She knew her father rarely fought with his best friend, let alone about something that involved their children.

"We were trying to get him to leave," explained Ron, with a growl. "We didn't want you to have to deal with it."

"Why can't you just let him pay his respects?" glared Albus.

"Just shut up Albus, you were the one who brought him into Rosie's life, in the first place, just to let him ruin it!"

"Hey don't talk to Al like that!" exclaimed Harry, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Can someone just tell me what has happened?" snapped Rose, her patience wearing thin on her squabbling family members.

Her father warily stood to the side, revealing a gap between him and her brother. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she looked between them to see past the grave yards. A familiar young man in a black suit was casually leaning against the heavy stone wall of the little church.

"Malfoy!" gasped Rose, faintly.

"We tried to get him to leave," said Hugo, with pity in the blue eyes he shared with her. "We didn't want you to have to see him again."

"Thanks, Hugo, but I'd appreciate it if you stop trying to protect me in matters where I don't need it," said Rose smartly. "I'll deal with this myself if you don't mind."

She pulled her black cardigan more closely around her, wrapping her arms around herself to shield herself against the brisk breeze that was fluttering around the grave yard. As she walked towards him, he straightened himself up before walking halfway to meet her.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Rose, sharply.

"No 'how are you Scorpius?', or 'it's great to see you because it's been nearly five years without a single word'," said Scorpius with a sad smile.

"Did you really expect us to become pen pals?" asked Rose sarcastically with a sigh. "Answer the question; what are you doing here?

"I've just come to pay my respects to Arthur," explained Scorpius, seriously. "I don't want to cause any trouble. Even with all the things that happened between us and your family, he was always kind to me and I'll be eternally grateful for that."

"I figured that as much," replied Rose, hugging herself even tighter. "I meant what are you doing back in England at all? You're supposed to be in Egypt or somewhere else far far far away."

"Didn't your Uncle Bill tell you?" asked Scorpius with a genuine look of surprise.

"Tell me what?" she asked as her bright blue eyes narrowed.

"That I've quit my job as the onsite Healer for the Curse Breakers in Africa," affirmed Scorpius, still somewhat confused as to why she didn't know. Her uncle Bill was Scorpius' boss after all. "I moved back to England last week, and then I heard the news about your grandfather. I've only just found out about your grandmother, Rose, I'm so, so sorry. If I'd have known, I would have come back for her funeral also."

"My grandmother didn't like you," said Rose weakly, with a slight sniffle.

"She still sent me Christmas jumpers even after we... well even after," said Scorpius, with a faint smile. "I think she had a bit of soft spot for me even if she didn't want to admit it to anyone."

"She shouldn't have," snapped Rose, hastily wiping the tears that ran down her face. "How long are you in England for?"

"I'm back for good, I've got a permanent position at 's, I start in two weeks," explained Scorpius. "And how long have you been engaged?"

Rose whitened; even more so than her usual pale colouring. He was back. He was back in the same country for good. He was back working in the same hospital that she did. She would have to see his face every day for the rest of her working life. She felt sick to the stomach at the thought – she didn't know if she would be able to handle being in close proximity to Malfoy like that again. It was all fine and dandy to deal with her pain when he was out of the country. When he was all safely tucked away in the dusty filing cabinet of her mind, someplace she never had to deal with him. How was she going to cope with it all when he'd be there to remind of it day in, day out?

"Two weeks?" exclaimed Rose hysterically. "Wow, so you're really back then? I know we haven't kept in touch and I never expected or wanted you to, but I think a little head's up on this would have been nice. A little head's up on you being here at all would have been nice. And how do you know I'm engaged?"

"Well, the big sparkly diamond on your finger, honey, sort of gave you away," drawled Scorpius. "Although I'm sure there was a big announcement in the Daily Prophet at the time, but obviously I was overseas."

"Don't you 'honey' me!" glared Rose, subconsciously twisting her diamond engagement with her other hand.

"Sorry, it's an old habit I suppose," apologised Scorpius with a faint smile. "And I'm sorry you didn't know I was coming back... I assumed you'd get told by someone. So were you ever going to tell me you were getting married?"

"It's not your business, and it hasn't been in five years."

"I'm sorry, I didn't come here to annoy you."

"You should have thought about that before you came back to England then," scowled Rose. "I think you should just go."

"I guess I'll see you around then, Rose," muttered Scorpius, with a slight bow before disapparating with a loud CRACK.

"Uncle Bill," shouted Rose, a she stormed back to the main section of the grave yard where her extensive family were still stood. She didn't care if she was making a scene. If anything she felt like she deserved to make a bit of scene, that news had hit her like a tonne of bricks. Memories and feelings that had been safely locked away were now flooding through her body like a raging fire.

Her eldest uncle at least had the decency to look a little bit guilty, although as she neared he straightened himself up to his full height (which would have been a lot more intimidating had it not been for the fact that she had inherited her height from her father).

"Yes, Rose?" asked Bill, clearing his throat. The Weasley temper was infamous, and Rose had been known to demonstrate such a thing many a time in her teenage years, so you couldn't blame the poor guy for being just a little bit apprehensive.

"Why didn't you tell me he had quit?" asked Rose furiously, as more tears fell.

"I didn't think you'd find out," replied Bill, in an even tone, trying to calm down the situation. "I didn't think it would affect you."

"You didn't think at all!" exclaimed Rose. "You let me be ambushed! At my grandfather's funeral, of all places."

"I didn't think he'd be coming back to England."

"Where else did you think he would be going?" asked Rose exasperatedly.

"He quit because of his girlfriend, whose French, so I assumed he was going to move to France," explained Bill, kindly. "I'm really sorry, Rose, I had no idea he would come back."

Rose nodded. She didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to argue with her uncle over this. She knew it wasn't his fault.

"Come on Rose, we're going to get you back to the Burrow," said Albus softly, putting his arms around her, pulling her close. "You're shaking." To be honest, she hadn't even noticed until now. She pulled herself out of his comforting embrace so she could look him in the eyes.

"Tell me you didn't know," said Rose, seriously. "Please Al, if you knew and didn't tell me, I don't know what I'd do. I know you were his best friend and I know that you kept in touch."

"I promise you that this was the first I've known about him coming to the UK," answered Al, truthfully. "I mean I knew about his girlfriend, and that she wanted him to get a safer job but I never thought that it meant he would come home."

"Are you sure?"

"Rose, I couldn't keep that from you," admitted Al with a half smile. "Right, you need proper comforting, and I think Seth can do that better than me."

"Thank you, Albus," smiled Rose, as she found herself in a different man's arms; this time it was her fiancé's.

"Who was that, darling?" asked Seth, perplexed.

Ron chuckled. "You just had the privilege of seeing Rose's ex-husband."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rose watched from inside one of the cubicles as Scorpius was talking to Jerry Edwards, her lecherous boss, no doubt talking about his new job. It was his first day today, which gave part to explain why she was hiding in a cubicle, with two nurses and another Healer, instead of actually getting on with her own job. She had calmed down considerably since the funeral, and had somehow replaced fury with tiny, anxious little butterflies in her stomach. Standing in a cubicle was less nerve wracking than actually being stood face to face with him. She could stare from a far, and prepare herself for the inevitable time in which she'd be forced to talk to him.

"Remind me again why we're all stood in here spying on Jerry?" asked Mia Levski, the brunette nurse who was currently dating Albus.

"We're not looking at Jerry," laughed Roxanne, Rose's cousin who was also a nurse. "That thought actually makes me feel a little bit sick. We're looking at Rose's ex-husband."

"That's your ex-husband?" asked Ingrid Sweeting incredulously, shock in her angelic blue eyes. Ingrid was a fellow Healer and along with Mia, had started working at the hospital after Scorpius had left. "Damn, how could you ever let 'Mr Sex-on-legs' go?"

"I mean, I've seen the odd photo from Albus' school pictures but he _is _good looking in person," admitted Mia.

"And just think, this lucky girl got to wrap her legs around him whenever she wanted," added Roxanne with a devilish smile.

"Hey, Mia – you go out with my cousin, and Roxy- you are my cousin!" exclaimed Rose, despairingly. "Neither of you should be thinking those kinds of things."

"Does that mean I'm still allowed to ogle him?" asked Ingrid hopefully, with a cheeky wink. She chuckled as Rose frowned. "Ahh come on, you can't truthfully say you don't find him incredibly attractive."

Scorpius was handsome. He always had been and she had no doubt that he would continue to be for many years. He was tall, and broad shouldered, and with his black shirt sleeves rolled up to elbows, his well defined arms clearly visible. His slim hips and powerful thighs were covered by well tailored grey trousers, which only added to his raw sensual masculinity. He had the sort of presence that demanded everybody's attention when he walked into a room. She looked at his face properly, something she hadn't done at the funeral. She didn't know if she was too shocked to or blinded by fury, but here, hiding in the cubicle, she had the clarity to focus on his handsome features. A strong jaw, high cheekbones and a straight nose gave him facial structure that made him the luckiest man in the world. She barely glanced at his lips, she had memories of how good they felt – she didn't need to look at those. She took the time to stare at his eyes though. They had always been the most beautiful she had ever seen, a light grey that had pierced their way through her heart. Add, delightfully soft swept back blonde hair, and the man certainly wasn't ugly.

"I suppose he's not exactly bad looking," said Rose weakly.

"Not exactly bad looking?" laughed Roxanne. "Whether he used to be my in-law or not, he is weak-in-the knees-makes-you-want-to-do-naughty-things kind of hot."

Rose frowned. "Okay, so he's attractive. You can't base a marriage on that."

"So what exactly happened?" asked Ingrid. "I mean, everyone knows that you got married and the divorced by the time you were twenty but around here it's like there's an unwritten rule around here that nobody talks about it."

"There's not that much to tell," said Rose, with a nervous laugh.

"Liar," said Roxanne, with a hint of challenge in her voice.

"Okay, so maybe there is," replied Rose, giving in to the three women who were looking at her with their eyebrows raised. "I was a horrible teenager. For some reason I rebelled against my parents who were nothing but loving to me. I drank, slept around, and I went out and partied all the time. The ultimate rebellion was going out with Scorpius Malfoy; it's sort of a family feud. We were both out of control doing stupid stuff, and then one day we got married. I was seventeen. We hadn't even graduated yet for Merlin's sake! We then both started Healer training, we were living together and everything was fine, for like a year. There actually isn't that much of a story to tell. We were young and stupid in a marriage that was based on naive stupidity. Inevitably it crumbled away and that's pretty much where we are now."

"And my parents thought I was a bad daughter because I never cleaned the dishes," chuckled Mia, lightening the mood.

"To be honest, Rose, I think you're parents blamed me for your behaviour more than what they blamed you or Malfoy," declared Roxanne honestly, before pausing for a moment to then explain to the other two girls. "My parents got married because they were both grieving for my uncle. It was a big unhealthy mistake. They got a divorce in my seventh year, but they'd been arguing for years so I wasn't exactly a model child either. I'm a couple of years older than Rose and I sort of led her astray."

"I think my parents blamed Malfoy more, Rox," confirmed Rose, giving her cousin a comforting smile. "Besides, they understood why you were off your rocker."

"I can't picture you as a slutty, drunk, party girl," commented Ingrid, staring at her incredulously.

"You're the sensible, if not slightly boring, one of the group, sweetheart," added Mia, with fake patronising sickly sweet tones.

"My past is exactly the reason why I'm the sensible boring one," explained Rose with half a smile. "There's no way I could let myself get that much out of control again."

"I just don't know how you could get over _that _though," said Ingrid, glancing over at Malfoy.

"Maybe you haven't," suggested Mia, her warm chocolate brown eyes lighting up with mischief. "Seth does look an awfully a lot like Scorpius."

"No he does not!" denied Rose, quickly.

"He sort of does," said Roxanne quietly, not looking Rose in the face.

"Yeah, I can see it too," admitted Ingrid. "Seth is a safe version of Scorpius. Or Scorpius is a hot version of Seth. It's up to you how you want to think about it."

"My fiancé is plenty hot," exclaimed Rose defensively.

"He is," replied Roxanne. "But he does look like Scorpius."

"Not really," reasoned Rose. "And so what if he does? Surely that just means I've got a type."

"Which is fine, honestly," replied Roxanne. "You'd just think that after everything you went through, you'd want something completely different."

"Seth is completely different," frowned Rose. "He's lovely, and kind, and reliable. I know that I can depend on him."

"If your seventeen year old self heard you say that I think she would say that you should be smothered in your sleep," laughed Roxanne, with a serious glint in her dark eyes.

"That's because my seventeen year old self was a boozy idiot," stated Rose.

"I don't mean to interrupt the deep meaningful conversation between two cousins but the topic of gossip and Jerry are heading over here," announced Ingrid, her lovely baby blues widening.

"Hide!" exclaimed Mia in a fit of panic. The four women hustled around in the small cubicle, probably making noise enough for anyone to hear let alone Jerry and Scorpius, realising with alarm that there was only a bed and nowhere to hide. As they heard the curtain scrape against the metal railing as it was drawn open, Rose hurriedly through her hands over her own eyes. It was silly but she couldn't face them right now. If she couldn't see them then they couldn't see her.

"Weasley?" The voice was Jerry's; a smug, upper middleclass, voice that grated on everyone's nerves. Especially as he was every bit as arrogant as he sounded. Rose parted her fingers and peeked through the gap. Scorpius was stood behind Jerry, a small smirk on his face. He looked thoroughly amused but was keeping it to himself in an annoyingly polite way. Jerry on the other hand, was just plain annoyed. He was her boss after all. She slid her hands away from her face and stood up straight with them clasped behind her waist.

"Yes?" replied Rose weakly, fighting the urge to laugh.

"I don't know what you're all doing in here but I do know you're all supposed to be working. Unless of course there's an invisible patient sat on that bed that requires all four of your specialist knowledge."

"Of course not sir, we'll just be on our way then," said Ingrid hastily, practically pushing Roxanne out of the door. Mia took the hint and rushed out of the cubicle too. Rose tried to follow but Jerry caught her arm just as she reached the curtain.

"I need a word with you," said Jerry, keeping a hold of her hand a couple of seconds too long. Every time he looked at her, Rose saw a horrible hunger in his eyes. His obvious lust made her skin crawl.

"Look, we're sorry we were in there-"

"I honestly don't care about that, it's practically empty on the ward," interrupted Jerry. "I need to talk to you about Healer Malfoy here."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "I don't know what you could possibly have to talk to me about Healer Malfoy."

"I hear you two already know each other and so I thought you would be perfect to show him around the hospital," said Jerry with a smirk. "I also want you to be his mentor for a couple of weeks whilst he gets on his feet here."

"I don't think that's such a good thing," admitted Scorpius, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you know exactly how we used to 'know each other' and so I don't think it's quite appropriate to be his mentor," argued Rose angrily. "Besides, he did his training here. He already knows the hospital."

"If you like your job you will do as I say," replied Jerry, with smug authority, as he left the small cubicle leaving the ex-couple alone. All of a sudden the curtain surrounded room felt a lot smaller. Rose walked out, ramming the curtain closed as hard as she could behind her. She heard Scorpius sigh before he wrenched the pale green curtain open and followed her.

"You can't ignore me, Rose," exclaimed Scorpius. "I work here now, with you, so we have to maintain some sort of working relationship together."

"I don't want any relationship with you," said Rose acidly. She felt bad when she saw Scorpius visibly flinch. "I'm sorry. I know we have to be civil at work."

"No it's okay," said Scorpius with a half smile. "It's just that even after years of being apart and after all the crap we've hurled at each other before, it still sorts of hurts. Just a little twinge."

"I didn't mean to be that bitchy," said Rose, with apologetic tones. "And I don't mean to be bitchy now, but it hurts you just being here. I have tried my hardest to forget everything but you make it so much harder to do it. We'll skip that tour if it's okay with you."

"That's fine, Jerry seems to like to stir things up," said Scorpius, running hand through his light blonde hair. "Can I just ask you a quick question about him?"

"Sure."

"Does he always treat you like that?" asked Scorpius seriously. "Like he's about to pounce on you?"

Rose took a deep breath. "Yes he always has, because he's a dirty old man. It's of no concern to you though. You don't have the right anymore to care if some other guy is looking at me like that."

"I know that, Rose; believe me I know I lost that right a long time ago. I was just... look I don't know how to act around you. Whether to ignore you, or try being friendly. It's hard."

"How about for now we stay out of each other's way?" suggested Rose, with a frown. "I think that would be for the best."

"Of course," said Scorpius sadly. "I have to see some administrator person anyways."

Rose nodded, watching as he walked away. He was definitely a different person from all those year ago. She couldn't read him anymore or understand how he was feeling. She knew he was confused how to act, just like she was but that was it. Merlin, she was confused. She wanted him to be gone; to ignore him. It was impossible though. He worked with her and that wasn't going to change anytime soon, and he was Albus' best friend and she knew that definitely wasn't going to change.

"Rose!"

"Rox, you should be working, Jerry will be on the prowl again," scolded Rose lightly, with a smile on her face. "Although, I am happy to see you."

"Speaking of Jerry, what did he want?" asked Roxanne, curiously.

"He wants me to help Malfoy out until he gets used to working here again," complained Rose.

"Ouch, sorry Rose," exclaimed Roxanne sympathetically.

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to him being around again."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Rose," said Roxanne cautiously. "But can having Malfoy around really be that bad?"

"How can you even ask a thing like that? Of course it will be that bad."

"But today you were trying to hold back giggles."

"What?" asked Rose bemused.

"When Jerry and Malfoy walked into the cubicle, you were holding back laughter," explained Roxanne softly. "You haven't done that in a long time."

"I laugh all the time."

"Polite laughter does not count," said Roxanne. "All I'm saying is that Malfoy has been back five minutes and you're already having a bit of fun."

"A bit of fun does not cancel out years of heartbreak and tears," declared Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Good morning, Rose," smiled Seth, from behind the white island counter in the kitchen. His honey blonde hair was playfully tussled from sleep, but other than that he seemed fully ready for the day with his navy blue Wizarding robes. In front of him was a plate with a croissant on and a thermos of what she hoped was coffee. "I made you breakfast. I guessed you wouldn't have had time to do it yourself."

Rose smiled. She had planned to go straight out of the door, as she had a busy day ahead of her. She was wearing a light grey pencil skirt and a pale blue silk blouse, her longs topped off with some black heels. Swinging her black hand-bag over her shoulder she grabbed the croissant in one hand and the thermos in the other. "You are an angel."

"I think you deserve a little looking after, and this is the least I can do," explained Seth. "I know how awkward it is for you at the moment at work."

"Its fine," shrugged off Rose. "Honestly. He's been working on a different ward so I rarely bump into him anyway. We're both mature adults now; we can deal with this okay."

"You say its fine, but I know this guy screwed you over because getting you to let me put that ring on your finger was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, so it's not fine," sighed Seth, wrapping his arms around her.

"It was hard at first but it's been a few weeks now," smiled Rose, putting her arms around him the best she could with her hands full. "I've come to terms with him being here, and I know he's going through the exact same stuff as me. Let's face it, what Malfoy and I had wasn't some sort of epic romance. It was a teenage rebellion and so it's not such a big deal."

"If there's anything I can do, make sure you tell me," said Seth, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course," said Rose, taking a bite out of the croissant before putting it back down on the plate.

"I love you."

"You too," replied Rose, with a quick kiss before turning on the spot and with a big CRACK disapparating from her apartment.

* * *

><p>Arriving inside the hospital, Rose grimaced as she walked out of the room for apparating departures and arrivals. She had never quite gotten used to the strange feeling it left in her stomach. Taking a sip of her coffee she used the stairs and ascended to the height of the third floor. Technically she still had quarter of an hour before her shift started so she headed to the staff room where she knew her friends would be.<p>

"Hey guys," smiled Rose, as she neared the group sat around the main coffee table. Roxanne, Mia and Ingrid were sat there with a light blonde haired girl that she had never seen before.

"Hi Rose, we were wondering when you'd be here," said Mia, with a sarcastic roll of the eyes. Rose of course was always the most punctual of the group. "This is Elle. She's the new assistant potioneer. Elle this Rose, she's our sensible Healer."

"Pleased to meet you," smiled Rose, shaking her hand warmly, as she joined them on the purple sofa. "Is this your first day?"

"Yes," replied Elle, with a large smile. "I'm a little nervous in all honesty, but your friends have been so nice."

"You'll do great, Ozwald, the Head Potioneer is a really funny, crazy guy," chuckled Ingrid. "You're not going to have a dull day working here, that's for sure."

"My boyfriend is a Healer here too, so it's never going to be too dull anyway," explained Elle. "You might know him actually he- oh wait, he's here now."

Elle had gotten up to undoubtedly greet her boyfriend with a kiss. Rose took a sip from her coffee until she noticed Ingrid and Mia's wide eyes staring behind her.

'What?' mouthed Rose, bemused. Mia didn't even see her and Ingrid gave her a sympathetic look. Rose whipped her head around quick enough for her to wince as she felt her muscles twinge. If she thought apparation made her stomach feel funny, it was nothing compared to this.

"Girls, this is my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy," smiled Elle, blissfully unaware quite clearly. "Scorp, this is Rose, Roxanne, Mia and Ingrid. Although you've probably all met before."

"You could say that," said Scorpius carefully, his head turned towards Elle, but his grey eyes were staring piercingly at Rose.

Elle scrunched her perfectly sculptured eyebrows before smiling again. "Of course, Rose! You're a Weasley. You're Scorpius' old boss's niece, so obviously you've met before."

"His old boss's niece?" asked Rose, with a fake smile and bitter tones. "Really?"

"You are Bill's niece right?"

"Oh yes I am," replied Rose, with a glare at Scorpius who had the decency to look ashamed. "I hope you don't mind but I need to have a quick word with my ex-husband." She grabbed a fistful of his green robes and dragged him out of the staff room and into the nearest store cupboard, slamming the door behind them. "What do you think you're playing at? Lying again?"

"I didn't lie," exclaimed Scorpius . "I just didn't let that piece of information slip."

"Yeah because that's so much better than lying," drawled Rose sarcastically, "Did you think I'd never bump into her or something; that you could keep us separate for the rest of our working lives?

"Please don't hold this against Elle, she didn't know just like you," explained Scorpius. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but you were so mad that I didn't know how to."

"Don't blame me because you're too cowardly to explain yourself," snapped Rose.

"Sorry," said Scorpius quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever," dismissed Rose. "And don't worry I won't be mean to your girlfriend. It's not her fault she's going out with a liar."

"Thank you," he smiled, graciously ignoring the insult she'd added. "I've noticed that you're the queen bee around here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rose, annoyed.

"Don't worry it's not an insult," smiled Scorpius. "You always have been the queen bee whether you've noticed or not. People tend to gravitate towards you and they certainly follow your lead. I was worried that if you turned against Elle that everyone would."

"People do not 'gravitate towards me'" muttered Rose, pushing an escaped tendril of hair behind her ear.

Her hand was covered by Scorpius' larger one and it lingered there. "I know I did."

"You lost the right to touch me, Scorpius," said Rose quietly, pushing his hand away.

"I know," replied Scorpius, with a wistful smile, placing his hands into his pockets. "I lost the right to a lot of things it would seem but the memories of the times we spent locked away in broom cupboards are flooding back."

"I try my hardest not to hang out in them anymore," said Rose, opening the door and stepping out. "Any more surprises that I should know about?"

Scorpius didn't follow her out of the room and merely smiled. "I've moved back to England with my girlfriend, we're both working here with you and I'm genuinely happy that I get to see you everyday again."

* * *

><p>"So he told you he's genuinely happy to see you every day?" asked Ingrid bemused. The four girls were sat in the Leaky Cauldron nursing glasses of wine (a ginger ale for Rose) after a long day's work. Rose's head was still reeling from Scorpius' last surprise. She didn't understand what to make of it and unfortunately neither did her friends.<p>

"Yes," answered Rose, taking a sip of her drink. "Maybe it was just sarcastic."

"Was he smirking?"

"No," frowned Rose. "He was smiling but it wasn't a smirk. It seemed to be real."

"Perhaps he still loves you," suggested Roxy carefully. Rose spat out her drink in a very unladylike manner. She cleaned up with a paper napkin blushing crimson, looking at her cousin with incredulous eyes. "It is a possibility."

"No, no he can't be," exclaimed Rose, her big blue eyes wide. "It's preposterous. He has his new French girlfriend anyway."

"Well you did say he looked like he meant what he said," commented Mia. "Although his girlfriend isn't exactly new."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"During my break I flooed Al," explained Mia. "I wanted to know whether or not he knew. Turns out Malfoy was keeping it a secret from everyone but I did make Al tell me everything he knew about her."

"And?" asked Ingrid, tossing her hair back. "If it turns out that she's a horrible bitch then it doesn't matter that we hate her by default."

"I told Malfoy I wouldn't take it out on her so you guys have to be nice," warned Rose. "She hasn't done anything wrong, after all."

"Well aren't you a party pooper," smirked Roxy, with mischievous dark eyes.

"I think you're party was already well and truly pooped because I'm pretty sure she's not a horrible bitch," chuckled Mia. "Albus met her when he went to visit Malfoy. He said she was a really lovely girl; pleasant and smart. He thought she was a bit quiet for him but on the whole I think he liked her. They've been going out for about three years but only seriously for the last year."

"That's longer than what I've been going out with Seth for and we're getting married."

"Maybe he hasn't proposed yet because he still loves you," said Ingrid wisely. "You were married to him, you can't tell me you haven't had some thoughts about him since he's come back."

"Yeah, annoyance mainly," drawled Rose.

"Be honest, Rose," pleaded Roxy, with a knowing smile.

"Okay, I admit I used to think he was the love of my life," sighed Rose. "But that was before I grew up and met Seth. When I look at Scorpius now, I don't feel love anymore. I look at him and think of how much my life was messed up because of him."

"I don't think that's true," said Mia softly, putting an arm around Rose in a comforting squeeze. "If there was truly no love there you wouldn't be so angry with him. I think that's why you're angry with him because in Egypt he was out of sight and out of mind, but here, you're forced to confront your feelings for him."

"That and he's come back just as you've got engaged," said Ingrid. "He has awful timing."

"Scorpius is probably just as confused as we all are," reasoned Roxy. "He doesn't know how to act around you, to ignore you or be nice or only in company. It's a very awkward situation."

"He's the one that's made it awkward," said Rose darkly. "I told Seth that I was fine with Malfoy working here but it's suddenly got a lot more complicated."

"Actually, it kind of has got a bit more complicated," said Mia, looking over Rose's shoulder. "The gorgeous French girl has stepped into the pub and seems to be heading our way."

"She would have to be bloody gorgeous, wouldn't she?" scowled Roxy under her breath, wiping it off her face to produce a fake smile as Elle reached the table.

"I was told I'd probably find you here," greeted Elle nervously. "Can I have a word with you, Rose, please?" Rose glanced at her friends before nodding with a tight smile. She followed Elle to a private booth, and sat opposite her. "Thanks, for agreeing. I mean, I must have embarrassed or upset you this morning."

"No, you made me angry," admitted Rose shrewdly. "But not at you, at Scorpius. He didn't tell me he was moving back to England, let alone working back at the hospital and even more so he didn't tell me about you."

"He didn't tell me about you either," said Elle awkwardly. "It was quite a shock."

"I can imagine," chuckled Rose. "Listen, if you're worried that I'm going to be a bitch to you or that my friends will be, I'm not that kind of girl. At least I'm not anymore. I've told my friends to be nice to you; you've done nothing wrong after all."

"I know that, Scorpius has only told me nice things about you," smiled Elle, much to Rose's surprise. "I just want to know that I have nothing to worry about."

"Like what?" asked Rose confused.

"I'm going to sound really pathetic," confessed Elle, biting her lip. "I'm… I don't quite know how to word this. I'm jealous. Or insecure. Or somewhere in between."

"I still don't fully understand I'm afraid."

"I just want to know that there's nothing left between you and Scorpius," said Elle desperately. "I've been with him for a long time now but I've only been serious with him for a while now. I've put a lot into this relationship, I need to know that it wasn't a waste of time. I'm not blaming you, but for the first few years he knew me he absolutely refused to be in a proper relationship. He thought he was incapable of being in one."

Rose furrowed her brow. She couldn't decide if she felt guilt at helping wreck his future chances of love, or be happy that he had found it has hard as she had. However, she definitely felt shocked that Elle was worried there was a chance for them to rekindle their relationship. "Are you worried that he's in love with me or that I'm in love with him?"

"Either," said Elle weakly. "People are drawn to their past. People are drawn to beautiful, smart women like you. I get it, I'm insecure, but I think I have a right to be. My boyfriend who was hard to get into a relationship in the first place suddenly surprises me with a gorgeous ex-wife, you can't blame me for wanting some reassurance."

Rose swallowed, thinking of her words carefully. "I know you must love him and so I don't want to discourage you from being with him but he was not right, for me at least. I was in a bad place as a teenager and I used him to make me feel better. We married because we were idiots and then after a while we resented each other. If I thought I was in a bad place before my relationship with him it was nothing compared to what it was like after. I'm engaged to be married with a man I love, a man I can have a future with."

"You must think I'm stupid being with him then."

"No, because he has probably grown up a lot more since," explained Rose. "And you're probably a lot more compatible. Seriously, he is yours. I don't want him."

"Thanks, I'm just worried that he doesn't feel the same as you."

"He doesn't want me," said Rose, shaking her head, silently telling herself this was the truth because to be honest she had no idea. "He moved countries because he wanted to be with you and that's what you wanted. He moved countries to get away from me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hey, Rox, do you remember what I told you about Elle the other night?" asked Rose, suddenly as the two cousins were checking a patient who was asleep.

Roxanne looked up from holding the patient's wrist, checking the pulse. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's just got me thinking," said Rose, putting the chart she was reading under her arm. "Do you think Seth feels the same as her? They are in the same position."

"I don't know, Rose," said Roxanne honestly. "But they're not in the same position really. This was a shock for Elle, and Seth already knew about Scorpius."

"He knew about him but he's never met him," reasoned Rose, frowning. "It's like he's never quite been real until now. What if he's silently comparing himself to Malfoy but doesn't want to tell me?"

"Are you silently comparing them?" asked Roxanne seriously, crossing her arms.

"No, of course not," lied Rose, knowing that she'd pretty much compared every man she'd ever met to Scorpius and probably always would. She also knew though that Seth was so much better for her in those comparisons. "I just don't like the idea that he is feeling inferior or something. Elle sounded really upset."

"Maybe you should ask him," suggested Roxanne. "It sounds as though Malfoy isn't going away."

"What are you two girls gossiping about?"

"Sorry Mrs Addison, we didn't mean to wake you," smiled Rose, looking at her elderly patient. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine, but now I'm awake it doesn't mean you have to stop talking," replied Mrs Addison, a mischievous look in her blue eyes under a fringe of wispy white hair. "You've just got to catch me up first."

"Well, Healer Weasley is wondering whether her fiancé feels insecure now that her ex-husband has turned up," grinned Roxanne.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You should ignore her and get some rest, Mrs Addison."

"I know what you're going through," said Mrs Addison, ignoring Rose's suggestion of rest. "I've been married twice in my life, and the love of my life was my second husband. He was a great, kind man but he couldn't help but be jealous and insecure."

"What happened?" asked Rose intrigued. "Did he get over it?"

"Of course he did," smiled Mrs Addison. "It wasn't necessarily jealous over the man himself but more upset that he wasn't the first. He thought it wasn't as special to me as it was to him because I'd already done it all before. I'm sure your fiancé will come around, how could he not, with such a beautiful girl like you?"

"Thank you," said Rose, smiling warmly. "I never had a proper wedding before so it's the first time really for me as well."

"It's not the wedding, it's the little things," winked Mrs Addison. "Decorating a new house together or having breakfast in bed."

"Just talk to him tonight," said Roxanne firmly. "One of your other patients got moved to another ward and you've still got to check on him. I'll look after Mrs Addison, I think she'll be plenty good company. Oh and I think Mia wanted you for something."

"Mia, you wanted me?" asked Rose, automatically picking up the patient's chart and scanning it. "There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary."

"That's because there isn't," said Mia, taking the chart off Rose and hanging it back down. "I wanted to ask whether you and Seth were free tonight."

"I can't speak for Seth but I am," answered Rose. "Why what were you planning?"

"Albus and I wanted to invite you round for dinner," smiled Mia. "A stress free evening with good food and wine."

"That sounds like a really good idea," sighed Rose. "Seth is usually home before me so if he's there we'll come and if he's not I'll send an owl. What time would you like us to come round?"

"Around seven-ish?"

Rose smiled. "So you and my cousin are throwing dinner parties together now, eh? It sounds like it's getting pretty serious now."

"We've been talking about moving in together," blushed Mia.

"I'm so happy for you," said Rose, gently. "Merlin, I think this must be the first time Albus and I have been in happy serious relationships simultaneously."

"How was work?" asked Seth, as she stepped into their apartment. She dumped her bag onto the kitchen counter before joining her fiancé on the couch. He was still in his work robes, with his feet up on the coffee table and a book on his lap.

"It was the usual, long tiring work day it always is," said Rose, with a chuckle. "Were you planning on doing anything tonight?"

"Apart from spending it with my beautiful fiancé, absolutely nothing, why?"

"Very good answer," smiled Rose. "Albus and Mia have invited us to dinner tonight."

"They're throwing dinner parties already?" quipped Seth, grinning.

"That's what I said," chuckled Rose. "They're also thinking about moving in together now."

"That's really great," replied Seth. "It's good when everybody's in happy relationships."

"Are we?" asked Rose, seriously, nervously waiting for Seth's response.

"What do you mean?" frowned Seth, turning his body so his full attention was on her. "Are you not happy with me?"

"No, no, no that's not what I meant," said Rose frantically, grabbing his hand. "Of course I'm happy with you. I've just been thinking. Scorpius's girlfriend Elle was talking to me the other day and she admitted that she's really insecure and worried about my past with him. She wanted assurance that there were definitely no feelings between us. Ever since he came back, you've been worried about how I feel and that I'm okay but I've never asked you how you feel about it."

"I'm not going to lie, Rose, I'm not happy about it," said Seth frankly. "Sometimes I wonder whether or not you're as excited as I am about getting married because I know you've done it before. I know that you and all of your family describe your relationship as a disaster but it sounded like a whirlwind romance."

"Of course I'm excited about marrying you," protested Rose. "I married Scorpius on impulse. I never got to plan it, or wear a wedding dress, or enjoy the experience. And it was a disaster, we argued all the time, practically hated each other."

"True, so you ended up hating each other, but at the beginning it must have been thrilling," reasoned Seth. "You were young, thought you were in love, rebelling against your parents. Sometimes I think you'll look at him and remember what that felt like, that you'll want it again. You'll want to feel the exhilaration I can't provide you with."

"At that time in my life I was really unstable, and so was he," explained Rose. "I'm not sure it was ever love. We were bad for each other because we needed fixing. You're right; it was exciting. Lust isn't love though, and no matter how much we kidded ourselves it wasn't going to work. When I look at Scorpius now, I feel angry and hurt, but it's definitely not love."

"I'm sorry," sighed Seth. "I must sound really insecure but he used to be just a story and now he's very real. He's also an extremely attractive man."

"Not as good looking as you," said Rose, with a reassuring grin.

"Thanks but I know he's in a different league," said Seth dryly. "I've heard your female cousins talking about him before. They agreed that no matter how much he hurt you it had to have been worth it due to how good he must have been in bed."

"Oh," mouthed Rose, before staring at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I get it," said Seth. "Everybody has exes, it's just that you have a slightly more complicated past. I'm not marrying your past or who you used to be, I'm marrying you."

"If I could erase what happened, I would do," said Rose, squeezing his hand. "If it meant that it made you feel better."

"Without him in your past, you wouldn't be the girl I love now," said Seth warmly, before placing his lips over hers. Rose sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We've got plenty of time before we've got to go out," winked Rose mischievously, pulling his mouth back to hers.

"Rose, I am so sorry," exclaimed Mia, as she swung open the apartment door. Rose looked at her in bewilderment but her friend left no pause for her to ask questions. "I didn't know, I swear, Albus thought it would help, the stupid ma-"

"Mia, please," interrupted Seth firmly, putting up his hand. "What's wrong?"

Mia took a deep breath before staring at Rose sympathetically. "Erm, well the thing is, you're not our only guests." Rose narrowed her eyes before walking through the door past Mia with a scowl on her face. She knew exactly why Mia was scared of her reaction but it wasn't her that needed to be; it was her darling ex-husband and her dear cousin. Elle and Scorpius had been sat on Al's couch, drinks in hand but being polite people they stood up as other guests arrived. Rose ignored everybody else and marched up to that darling ex-husband.

"I'm sick to death of this Malfoy," exclaimed Rose, infuriated. "Stop not telling me things. If I'd have known, I certainly wouldn't have been wasting my evening with you."

"Oh good evening to you too, Rose, you're looking as beautiful as ever," said Scorpius charmingly, as though he hadn't just had an angry redhead shouting at him. "And as for me keeping this from you, I couldn't, as I didn't know either. I'd also prefer if you used my first name as well, after all, you used to be a Malfoy too."

"And I couldn't wait until the day I wasn't," snapped Rose, rolling her eyes. "As for not knowing, I don't believe you. I don't believe a word that comes out of that lying mouth of yours."

"I'm not lying, Rose," sighed Scorpius, knowing she wouldn't believe him.

"He's really not," added Albus, as he walked in from the kitchen and handed Rose a drink. "This was my idea."

"What?"

"I asked Mia to invite you to dinner, and I invited Scorp to dinner," replied Albus firmly. "The only person who knew the real plan was me."

"Why would you do this to me?" asked Rose incredulously.

"Because as it turns out, the world does not rotate around you," said Albus, causing his cousin's mouth to drop open in shock. The pair were close and rarely had a bad word to say about each other. "I've always kept my friendship with Scorpius private because I didn't want to upset you and the family but he's back now and he's my best friend. And so are you. If either of you put me in position where I have to choose, I'm going to fall out with both of you."

Rose frowned. "I'm sorry, Al, it was just an unwanted surprise that's all."

"That's the politest way you could ever put it," quipped Scorpius, earning himself a glare from both cousins. "Sorry, I'll play nice."

"I suppose before there was ever a Rose and Scorpius you always argued anyways so this is probably the best I'm going to get," sighed Albus.

"My first dinner party and I'm going to have to play mediator," said Mia, pulling a face. Rose grinned and slotted her arm through hers and led her to the table with a "there, there,". Albus resigned himself to sitting down next to them and Elle joined them with a shy smile. There was an awkward pause as Scorpius and Seth still stood, eyeing each other up. Albus raised an eyebrow at her.

"We've never properly been introduced before," said Scorpius cordially, offer his hand. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Seth Murray," replied Seth, firmly shaking his hand. "The new guy."

"Good luck with that," smirked Scorpius.

"Shut up," groaned Rose.

"She's always perfectly pleasant with me," said Seth with a smile.

"Fair enough," said Scorpius good naturedly, and the two men sat down to looks of bemusement from everybody else. "What?"

"I expected a bit of a pissing competition to be honest," said Albus confused. "You know, cause he's doing your ex-wife."

Rose's eyes widened. "Albus! I'm your cousin."

"Rose, at Hogwarts I had to put up with every male teenager talking about you or asking me to make you go out with them," said Albus matter-of-factly. "That and you weren't exactly quiet about it either. I've become immune about talking about your sex life."

"It doesn't mean my ears have," muttered Rose.

"Sounds as though you were very popular at school," commented Elle, taking a swig of wine.

"Too much for her own good," chuckled Al, merrily talking away regardless of Rose's glares. "I was actually happy when she ran away and shacked up with Scorp, I knew out of all the boys, I could trust him."

"And look how that played out," said Rose, pouring herself another glass of wine. Al shot her a warning look before going into the kitchen briefly to bring out their meal.

"Wow, Rose go easy, you never have more than one glass of wine," said Mia teasingly, although her soft brown eyes were concerned.

Scorpius scoffed loudly, and everybody looked at him strangely. "What? She used to drink more than anyone."

"A lot of things change," said Seth diplomatically, and the couples ate their meal more subdued than before.

"I know I said it early but seriously Rose you've drank a lot, maybe you should have a glass of water," suggested Mia helpfully.

"I'm fine," grinned Rose, her head gently swaying. "I could actually do with some more wine."

"Maybe not," said Al, vanishing the remaining bottles of wine with a flick of his wine. "Before you do something you regret."

"Well, it's about seven years too late for that piece of advice," laughed Rose heartlessly. Everybody could sense a shift in the mood. This was no longer light teasing or playful banter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Scorpius, his voice eerily quiet.

"Just saying that the last time I made a drunken mistake, it was in marrying you," said Rose, drunk or sober she had never been one to stand down from Scorpius when he was angry, although she knew a lot of people would. If he got angry, it was a quiet brooding anger which made people feel uneasy. You never knew what he would do.

"Don't you dare, Rose," shouted Scorpius, slamming his hands down on the table making everybody jump. "You know as well as I do that you were perfectly sober that night and it's what you wanted. I don't care if you regret it or wish it never happened, but it was not a mistake."

Rose raised her eyebrows in an arrogant manner as if to say 'what do I care?', and downed what was left in her glass. She didn't shout back. Her head was fuzzy from the wine, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep her emotions in check. It had all got too serious for her. She knew she had reacted to what he had said with indifference but inside she was ashamed because she knew he was right. She also knew that she was too stubborn to say so.

"Perhaps we should call it a night," advised Seth, attempting to end the awkwardness in the room.

"Yeah, I have an early start tomorrow anyway," added Elle, avoiding Rose's eye. Whatever jealousies and insecurities Elle might have had, had been replaced with something akin to pity.

"Me too," said Mia, placing a hand on Rose's arm. "I think Rose definitely needs to sleep this off." She didn't even bother debating the fact; her friend was right.

"Don't let her disapparate home, Seth," said Scorpius suddenly. He had been pacing near the couch in his own world, but he had stopped at the mention of Rose's name. "She's not very good at concentrating when she's drunk. Her magic goes more off than what you'd think. Sorry, you probably already know this."

"Actually, I've never seen her drunk before," said Seth, furrowing his brow.

"Oh," replied Scorpius surprised. "Well then you definitely should know. It's not pretty when she splinches."

"We have some floo powder," said Albus, always prepared.

"Well, I think it's safe to say our first dinner party could have gone better," said Mia sarcastically, as she slipped her hand into her boyfriend's.


End file.
